Everyone and Izzy
This article describes the interactions between everyone and Izzy. Alfred Alfred and Izzy immediately took a liking to each other when they had time to meet, due to both being wild daredevils. United by their bizarre but fun personalities, they also were close to Mandy, the cultist cutie both had taken to very quickly. In Boat Race, the concept of fan service was brought up, and the three were in the Janitor's Closet to explain this to the good viewers. It started off with Izzy and Alfred making out passionately, continuing with Alfred and Mandy kissing, then Izzy and Mandy. After the challenge was over, Izzy, Alfred, and Mandy still had some making out sessions in the closet. After Mandy left, Izzy told Alfred that she wanted the gonzo guy to pursue Mandy, as she wanted her friend to find someone special. Since then, Izzy has been coaxing Mandy to go to Alfred. Anita While both gals have liked each other, Izzy is prone to embarrassing Anita by discussing the bombshell's breasts around others. The questions the redhead asks are very blunt, and thus causes Anita to avoid talking to her at times. Izzy also supports Eva in the Anita, Cody, and Eva Love Triangle, which is a disappointment to Anita, since she likes Izzy. Cody The two have been adoring best friends ever since Cody comforted Izzy when she felt her worst. :See: Cody and Izzy Colin Like the other contestants, Izzy has shown contempt towards Colin, She even mentioned she doesn't like bullies and has kicked Colin where the sun don't shine for bragging about being mean in the confessional. Duncan Duncan was one of Izzy's first choices as to who could've been the jellybean smuggler. During the Nerds vs. Populars episode, she tried to search him, especially when the Nerds had to put together three popular outfits. When Duncan suggested himself as the guy to walk the runway, it was quickly turned down by everyone, and Izzy commented on his Mohawk and piercings as being things headhunters wore. Duncan accidentally nominated her to be the second girl on the runway, but as soon as Izzy figured out that the delinquent actually supported her competing there, she instantly turned on the idea, only to be persuaded to do it later. Ezekiel Ezekiel is one of Izzy's close friends, beginning with an unfortunate accident. :See: Izzy and Ezekiel Heather Heather is constantly annoyed with Izzy's protectiveness over "her Zekey". Izzy thinks Heather is the mystery villain. Mandy Izzy and Mandy are close friends in craziness! :See: Izzy and Mandy Noah Like an rivalry, the two are always bouncing off each other. :See: Noah and Izzy Owen A spontaneous make-out session brought the two together. They are separated now. :See: Izzy and Owen Rodney Like most of the female contestants, Izzy has shown to adore Rodney, and even when in challenges, Izzy and Rodney have been on good terms with each other. At the end of the Nerds vs Pops: Paintball challenge, she took out Rodney with relative ease. However, Izzy was a good sport and advised Rodney how he shouldn't let fear get to him. She even complimented him how he seemed to have gotten strong and considered introducing him to her younger sister. During the Alien VR challenge, Izzy overheard Rodney in the confessional, talking about how he felt bad about failing and hoped the others would forgive. She surprised Rodney with a glomp-hug so as to comfort him make him feel better. Zachary In the first episode of TDBG, Rookies vs. Veterans, when Zachary entered and started his rant about racism, Izzy raised an eyebrow in doubt of his racist rant. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Relationships